ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SSJ4 Vegito
Hey Hey, how's it going? 22:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm Ok I guess. I sorted out Mel Gibson. The other blogs, I don't think cause too much of a problem, except for the Winning one. I'll delete that one. 22:57, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha! xD You know how to make a lady happy! 23:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC) The troll blogs are not making me angry or anything, just annoyed that November seems to have like 40 trolls a day on DB Wiki. The reason I am not in a good mood is because of college tomorrow.' '''23:08, November 13, '''2011 (UTC)' Nice! We both have Christmas themed pics! That is so cool! You wanna know how awesome I am? Im listening to Christmas songs on Youtube! :D 23:09, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I had a break two weeks ago. 23:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I just hate my monday timetable. 23:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Something that just made me cry xD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmGSHZYZ74c&feature=related ''' '''I love that song. :) 23:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) It's the course on Monday I hate, filming and stuff. I never like filming things, because I struggle to find good camera angles, and when the actors mess up, it's very distracting. 23:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, plus, I have never been a good camera person, and I don't like watching the stuff I have filmed. Just been a thing with me. I don't mind looking at old drawings, anything, but just watching stuff I have filmed I don't like. 23:24, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Im going to try and finish meh HW. Will you be on later? G2G ^.^ Nira: Bai Neji! 23:34, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Nira: ^.^ Bai Neji. ;) (LOL GO WATCH TEAM FOUR STAR LORD SLUG.) 23:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know. I didn't mean that stuff too. I'll fix it. November 14 Reply i thought once you spotlight it it stays and you can't redo it. Supremegogeta 22:09, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I know it's my freaking Wiki I should have a say on who has rights but that's WIkia staff for you. I have always hated Wikia staff even when I first made an account. Supremegogeta 23:00, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Who do you think should be the next Admin? Supremegogeta 22:10, November 16, 2011 (UTC) hey! like my new sig? User:MajesticStardustDragon002 00:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) but how? User:MajesticStardustDragon002 00:18, November 18, 2011 (UTC) well, i use the sig button because i already made a sig in my preferences. User:MajesticStardustDragon002 00:26, November 18, 2011 (UTC) i just want to know how to delete the "User" thing on my sig. I tried it once but it wont link me. User:MajesticStardustDragon002 00:39, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Restore it. Supremegogeta 01:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Vegito, I honestly don't like my "The Life of Bardock" story, so I could I please have that one stay deleted? 01:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) The whole page if possible. 01:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Come chat on DB wiki. Also : youre a poophead. 22:46, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes ...Yes please. XD 21:58, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I knew that bit, but what number do I have to put in at the end? It seems random. 22:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok then. I just had no clue what number it needed to be. 22:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'm going to try it now. 22:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) hey! check out my all new sig! Hey Jim do you still go on my wiki? Charmander'sKamehameha 23:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Pikachu SSJ3Charmander'sKamehameha 23:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok and how do you make your sigs like that? Reply Hey Vegito, sorry I haven't been on at all recently. I've been busy and I just haven't been in the mood to talk or edit. Thanks for worrying I guess XD I've been doing fine, working on my stories, school, new pet in the house... Those types of things. I suppose the only way to get a message to me is via my talk page... I'll try to reply back a message I get within a few days though ^_^ (That is if I get any more... XD) No I'm not leaving this wiki for good, just taking a break. ~ IceMoonCloud 03:03, November 21, 2011 (UTC) It would seem so, Bulma isn't really on much is she? I haven't gotten any more emails from either her or SB. >.< That very reason didn't help me in returning soon. Finally a page for Tuni ^^ Are you going to get a picture for her or ask someone to draw it? Well of course I could give you suggestions but usually my titles are long XD (Like 8 words long '>.>) So the main plot of the side story is about Neji and Tuni's relationship? Yes I like the changes you made for your sig, it looks even awesome-r now. XP I've been lately checking my email (I get emails when my talk page has been edited by someone) during the night around 8PM PST, and then going to sleep two or three hours later. Depending on if there is anything to do XD (Or if I have ideas for my story). I realize by the time I get online you probably are sleeping. Oh well... ~ IceMoonCloud 05:16, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. Well like I said my titles can tend to get long... (Varying from 8 letters to 9 words in fact. I took a minute to count offically.) I'll think of something... Maybe something along the lines of Neji and Tuni's Fate? Meh... Doesn't sound very good. I have Bulma's email if you want it. Oh so Neji's story needs one too... I'll try to think of one if you want. Hah, I'm the opposite, I'm bad at coming up with chapter titles but good at story titles. Despite the length they tend to get to... Oh well, at least your not staying up until 1AM anymore right? Still coming up with her appearance? XD Though I shouldn't laugh, usually I come up with a character's name/name pun, personality, then appearance... Appearance takes the most amount of time usually. I wouldn't be of any real good use to help you in the aspect of how she looks. I'm horrible at coming up with Saiyans. It took two days to come up with my three Saiyan OCs and even then one is a minor character. The easiest part was their name pun but even then it took me around an hour for all three of them -_- ~ IceMoonCloud 14:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm on. Where do you want to talk? Talk pages, chat, or Chatango? November 23 I'm on the DBW chat, where are you? November 23 Hm, I like the title. ^^ Who did you base Neji off of? You could share you email with me if you want, your choice. I finally got a reply from Bulma, BTW. ~ IceMoonCloud 01:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Ah, okay. XD I have yet to make an OC that looks like me... Good, so Bulma emailed you ^^ ~ IceMoonCloud 01:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Vegito, Happy Thanksgiving to you! (No, I don't celebrate it myself) 18:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol, Hirudegarn you mean. XD I sometimes spell it wrong also. 19:07, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! Thanks XD Happy Turkey Day... FIL? ~ IceMoonCloud 19:01, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I am gonna give it to Gotek cause he asked for it right after Nappa77 left. Supremegogeta 23:05, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey man, how's it going? 16:21, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm ok, thanks, just drawing stuff. BTW, I have Bulma and Ice's emails, if you want to email me, I'll gice you my email over a private chat. 16:29, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Congradulations on... winning yourself, I guess! But so you know, Gohan is still one of my besties on this wiki! xD 01:28, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if I can make it so it's two completely different colors, but I'll be glad to try! November 26 Well, they're not great 'cause I had to use something different than I usually do, but here are your pics. November 26 Okay. It looks awesome!! November 27 Awesome It's awesome, great job! 18:43, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, your sig looks really good with those name images in. Kind of unique in a way. 21:40, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the image fits it well. You should stick with it. 21:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I like your sig! xD But you want me to be honest, right? I HATE your template colors, those are the only pair of colors I cant stand! xD Sorry if that was a b$tchy response, but change those colors ;p 22:01, November 27, 2011 (UTC) You dont have to change it if you dont want... xD I like this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpnuubCJjCU If anyone sang that to me.... I would marry them in a heartbeat! LOL! 22:08, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, better go memorize it then! xD Ill be waiting for you! LOLZ! XD 22:17, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna go work on Nira's chapter already xD See you later babe. (This might be a good time for you to work on yours as well.) 22:27, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Reply You're welcome. Eh, the colors are okay. ''I like the sig too XP ~ IceMoonCloud 02:05, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Bulma? I'm not sure. I did email her about something serious but I'm not sure if she even read it. She hasn't replied to me yet. I'll come to Chatango to PM if you want. ~ IceMoonCloud 02:15, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright. ~ IceMoonCloud 02:17, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Vegito! How are you? Cool userpage! 18:51, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Lol, that stinks man! I've been doing some Christmas set up lol. Hope your day gets relaxing soon! :D 19:16, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Enjoy it man! :) 19:19, November 28, 2011 (UTC) hey Vegito! The participating has been shut down because it has been an hour already. so the voting has begun! time to vote! I don't know. Sg never told me, but I'm guessing Page of The Week. November 28 I like the picture of the day! X3 23:05, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Can I have the Page of the Week since you have one you change everyday and you can have Character of The Month? November 28 Which word? Cute? xD 03:15, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Some guys use it. Just not alot xP 03:18, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, I know, I have replied to it now. 19:20, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Pic of the Day Lol, the second Bardock pic in a row XD. You should do a Bardock pic week special. Nappa'sgoatee 21:53, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Yea you can change it if you want to. Supremegogeta 23:16, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so. November 30 Oh okay. I was just curious. ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 02:09, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure any reason why? If you are on now message me and we can get on chat or something. Supremegogeta 02:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I am LOVING the archive pic XD 20:33, December 7, 2011 (UTC) '''Did you just leave me a message? xD 23:21, December 9, 2011 (UTC)' Reply Awesome It looks great! :D 19:21, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I don't want to make any more sigs, unless I get a certain idea I really want to do, otherwise I won't bother. 19:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Lol, yeah I agree. 19:54, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Until now. XD 19:58, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Lol, it's been a while since you used your first one. You thinking maybe about making a new sig with DB stuff or something, or talk bubble? 20:03, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I just think it might be cool if you had a DB one. Also, yep, finally remembered. Silver unfortunately doesn't have many pics, not even a gallery on DB Wiki. 20:07, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you're right. The story is going nicely. 23:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Lol, XD 00:11, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Okie Dokie then. 15:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, really? Did that HAVE to be picture of the day? 21:28, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Vegito, can you please tell me how to get those lines in your sig? I can never figure it out. December 14 Thanks. So like this? Go.tek.. December 14 Hello Vegito. Since ur admin id just want to know why im banned from the chat, since i only went on one time and i honestly didn't do anything wrong (i was barely on anyway). I think its a mistake and would like to be reconsidered. Thank YouUltimate Vegito 13 00:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Game? What game? Antiacid? You have a tummy ache? 02:05, December 19, 2011 (UTC) LOST?! XD XD XD To who?! 02:09, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Kansas xD Now to go graval to them... hehe. Also, thats because I didnt make one on this wiki... 02:13, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Did I mention to tell you that I dont like the Packers whatsoever? xD Im not over that one game... 02:18, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Jelly? xD No. I just dont appreciate pompous teams xD I havent checked my emails ;P Ive been gone all day. 02:22, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Im thinking about typing up my next chapter maybe... Even if its pretty late already. 02:25, December 19, 2011 (UTC) But dont you want me to continue it? That way... you also get to hear more about Nira :3 02:28, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Well talk some other time ^.^ I really want to continue the chapter... please.. 02:32, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Please dont be upset! I just really love writing! Its one of my many passions! 02:38, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Honestly Vegito, youre so cheesy I swear... >.>; 02:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC) If cheesyness is your thing, then I guess I gotta love ya either way xD 02:53, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Listening to a very heartbreaking Romanian song right now. ; . ; 02:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Its actually about a man who lost his love, and he misses and waits for her everyday. I knew there was something implied... 03:06, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Nah, this is different xD Shes not coming back, either that... or she left him. Its called "Daca Ploia S-ar Opri." Translation: If The Rain Stopped. ; . ; Heartbreaking. SSJ4 Bardock]] 19:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Awesome thanks!!!! Hey if you want I could make you and MsBulma one. I know you probally know how to make one but still it could be a gift for helping me out so much. SSJ4 Bardock 20:08, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ Umm, what am I suppose to do if I want to make more templates. I would still love to make you and MsBulma both one but will I just have to psot them under Valor Fan and you fix them or what? SSJ4 Bardock 20:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) hello SSJ4Vegito, how the heck did you make that red,yellow,and green thing surrounding the edges of your profile page? 21:21, December 25, 2011 (UTC) marry chrismas to you too Trevantee,The space saiyan 21:27, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas Thanks, merry Christmas to you too! Hope you've had a great christmas!! December 25 Pic of the day! I am here Yeah I'm still around lol so what's been going on? Supremegogeta 21:02, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Vegito, can I request something? Can you edit my profile so it doesn't say admin anymore but instead says Chat Mod? I can't edit it right now for some reason. Thanks. 21:07, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Lol, forgot I had done that. Thanks for helping. 21:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I guess, but I just don't bother. 21:32, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Now here are the edited ones. Tell me which one is best 'thanks for helping me edit ssj4 vegito thanks for everything :) 'TrunksI 19:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Sup Vegito I heard about TUK becoming an admin. You think I could ever become and admin? Anyways that wasn't the point I will make a Spirit Bomb Fan, Thinks Gogeta could beat Vegito and vica versa but I do not how to make tham work so can u help. They will be posted under Kamehameha, Vegito and Gogeta fan. SSJ4 Bardock 21:58, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Name I don't think I named him, but I guess if I did, it would be based on a religious thing. 23:23, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I'll give him a name now. Uhh.....Davil. XD Best I can come up with right now. I guess you could just put Hercule's father. 00:08, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I know, I was joking before, I don't except him ever there. I don't want to continue the story anyway. I guess you really like him. XD 00:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) You can put him on if you want, I would actually like to see that. 00:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Vandals There are a few users one named SuperSaiyanKrillin the other an anon who vandalized my fanon and added stuff they wanted to and changed him from Cooler's son to ancestor and added a link as well. I removed both but this the second time was vandalized so could you protect my Chiller page and all my fanon so only an admin, SupremeGogeta, and myself can edit them. I'm going to post a warning on SSKrllin's page but could you warn the anon somehow not to do this again Supersaiyan09 23:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) SSKrillin added a link that was about Chilled frieza's ancestor instead of my character Chiller but it might be a mistake or something and isn't that bad so I warned him not to add something to my pages unless I authorize it. Supersaiyan09 23:53, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Editing Hey, Vegito. You mind looking at this page for a minute. I want to know if it's good enough to be placed on the home page for new users to see. Haha I like it to. I hate looking at the blank pic it just bugs me. lol Supremegogeta 22:34, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I added Baka because I was going to make him the Admin but I didn't know that he changed his name from Jimmy to Baka so I thought Jimmy left until lastnight plus it could't hurt to have five Admins that are active. Supremegogeta 22:42, January 4, 2012 (UTC) So who all changed there name? Supremegogeta 22:47, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Vegito I did everything to thinks gogeta is better than vegito that I did with Valor fan(kinda) so everything should have worked out but it didn't so i dont know what to do can you help. The link should still be on my talkpage. SSJ4 Bardock 21:17, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Important~ '''Hey, I just wanted to tell you this: I lied. Its not 5. The game starts at 8 ET on Fox I think. I dunno about the channel. Now I gotta go do my HW! xD See ya. :x 21:31, January 7, 2012 (UTC) You... are a pinhead xD Well, its half time for meh :P You on at all even? 02:40, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ' ' '''Re: Not an exact limit, but I don't anybody to have TOO many attacks. I'd say the amount on TUK (DBUU) is the limit, a couple more at the most. January 9 Wow... Of course YOU'D pick the Bulma in a swimsuit picture... '''I feel loved x3 Nappa made me his 9001st edit XD That was... a dream come true! :D Thanks :p 21:20, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Thats okay, I wont be on either. I have to much s&^t to do. I have to go eat, see ya xD 21:34, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Majin Vegito So here's the picture of Vegito. King of Crossovers Sorry, thats the best I can do. King of Crossovers Here's the picture, as requested. ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 00:55, January 11, 2012 (UTC) im havin a problem admin. u c i created dis sig frm a different wiki n wen i copyd and pasted the code the pic dissapeared i dnt understand? 22:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ohh makes sense thank u 22:27, January 11, 2012 (UTC) New section! :P Hallo, I have made many dbz stories and i was wondering if i could add them. So may i add my stories to the best fanon wiki ever?! Total carnage 22:48, January 14, 2012 (UTC)